


Something to Talk About

by julesglow



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Music, Musicals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesglow/pseuds/julesglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in a small town like Savannah, Georgia and the town gossip happens to hate you, you got to make the best of your situation. Give them something to talk about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

In the close quarters of a small town you can't help, but expect that rumors will fly everywhere, right? Well in the town of Savannah, Georgia one utterly and completely untrue rumor lead to true love.   
May 21, 2012:   
2563 Birdie Lane Savannah, Georgia  
Two young siblings, Eric and Nora Northman, were moving from Pittsburgh, PA into their newly bought house three bedroom, two bathroom house. Even though they were 26 and 23 they had both talked it over and decided to sell their deceased parents house and move to the South together. Only Eric had gotten a job before they arrived at a law firm. Their parents Olivia and John had both died tragically in a car accident only a year earlier.   
Peering out of her bedroom window their next door neighbor the town gossip Jessica Marshall watched them unloading a U-HAUL moving van full of different household items. She picked up her brand new I-Phone and made one call to her friend Ava Thompson.  
"Ava, you there? Well guess what?" Jessica said as she pulled open the curtains with her blood red nails, "A fine new piece of meat just moved next door. I think he'd be perfect for you. Can you come over?"  
"Yeah I'm here. I guess I can be over there in 20 minutes. Is that good?" asked Ava.  
"That's great and oh wear something sexy. You never know what'll happen. See you soon!" said Jessica.  
Exactly 20 minutes later Ava arrived in a tight, dark blue lace dress with her light brown hair in soft waves.   
"Oh I'm glad you are here. Look at him!" Jessica said as she gestured to the window.  
After a few moments of looking at Eric she immediately knew she liked him.  
"Soooooo what do you think, Ava?" asked Jessica impatiently.  
"I'm not sure about him, Jessica, you know that I sort of have a bit of a thing for Harry. But, he is a really good looking guy. Maybe I'd like him more if I actually talk to him. Maybe we should casually walk out and welcome him to the neighborhood. How does that sound to you?" asked Ava while she looked out the window again.  
"I love it! Let's go. I think I have some Chips Ahoy that we can put on a platter and give him," said Jessica as she made her way to the kitchen.  
After putting the cookies on a platter Nora and Ava made their way to Eric and Nora's house. After a short walk they arrived and Nora knocked on the door and Nora opened it.  
"Hi, I'm Jessica Marshall and this is my friend Ava Thompson. We just wanted to come over and welcome y'all to the neighborhood," said Nora excitedly as she handed her the platter.  
"I'm Nora and my brother Eric and I just moved here from Pittsburgh. Would you like to come in?" asked Jessica.  
"Sure we'd love too," said Ava as she entered the house.  
"We literally just got here so sorry about the mess," explained Nora as they walked into the living room.  
"So how come you moved to Savannah?" asked Jessica.  
"Well to make a sad story less sad our parents died about a year ago in a car accident and Eric and I decided that we wanted to get away from Pittsburgh. We looked at different cities to move too, but then we both fell in love with Savannah and now we are here," Jessica said, "My brother got a job working at James Stackhouse's law firm and I'm going to start looking for one soon. Speaking of my brother, ERIC, come here we have company!"  
A few moments after she called for him Eric came downstairs.  
"Eric, this is Jessica Marshall and Ava Thompson. Jessica is our next door neighbor on the left. Oh and they brought us some cookies too," explained Nora.  
"Nice to meet you two. Thanks for the cookies," said Eric as he sat down next to Nora.  
"How old are you two?" asked Jessica.  
"I'm 26 and Nora just turned 23 on the 17th. What about you?" asked Eric.  
"I'm 23," said Jessica.  
"And I am 21," said Ava.  
"Where do you guys work? asked Jessica.  
"Well I work at Ava's mom's bar as a bartender four nights of the week. I also do some singing there if her mom asks me too," explained Jessica.  
"I also work at the bar with Jessica and my older brother Sam. Sam and I co-manage the bar on alternating nights of the week. You both should come a visit us sometime there," said Ava with a shy smile.  
"That'd be great once we are all unpacked and have some free time, wouldn't it, Eric?" asked Nora.  
"Yeah it would be fantastic," said Eric.  
"Well Nora and I should head back to her house and let y'all finish unpacking," said Ava as she stood up from the couch.  
"Yeah I guess we should head out, enjoy the cookies!" said Jessica as they left the house.  
Nora and Eric watched them from the porch enter Jessica's house. Nora closed the door and walked back into the living room and tried one of their cookies.  
"I think Ava likes you Eric. What did you think of her?" asked Nora jokingly as she bit into the cookie.  
"She's pretty, but that Jessica girl liked to ask a lot of questions. She seems like a total steam roller type," said Eric.  
"I got that vibe too and I think these are just store bought cookies they put on a platter," said Nora, "But, I still think we should visit the bar they work at one day."  
"That's funny I guess they really wanted to impress us with that. I agree with you we should just go check out the bar sometime soon," Eric said as he laughed.  
"I don't think they wanted to impress me, I think they wanted to impress you. I saw Jessica looking out her bedroom window at you when you were outside a little earlier. I think someone's got a crush on you Mr. Northman," joked Nora.  
"Sure, Nora, sure. Well I got to get ready for bed. I got my first day at my job tomorrow I want to make a good first impression with Mr. Stackhouse my boss," said Eric as he headed for the stars, "Goodnight sissy!"  
"Don't ever call me that, Eric! Goodnight!" yelled Nora at him up the stairs.


	2. Stackhouse Law Office

May 22, 2012:  
Stackhouse & Associates Law Office   
202 Lennox Road Savannah, Georgia  
Eric had just arrived for his first day on the job at the law office. Before he walked through the glass doors he adjusted his gray suit jacket a took a deep breath. He approached the reception desk and a moment later a young woman looked up at him.  
"Welcome to Stackhouse & Associated Law Office, I'm Sookie how can I help you this morning?" asked the receptionist warmly.  
"I'm Eric Northman her for my first day of work. On the phone they said to go the reception desk and ask to be directed to James Stackhouse first," explained Eric.  
"Of course, just one moment let me page my da- I mean Mr. Stackhouse. You can take a seat right over there while you wait for him," Sookie said as she gestured towards a beige sofa.  
"Thank you, Sookie," Eric said as he went over to the sofa.  
"Mr. Stackhouse, you have a Mr. Eric Northman waiting to see you right now, may I send him in?" Sookie asked, "Okay thank you da- Mr. Stackhouse I'll send Mr. Northman in shortly."  
Sookie pulled her long shiny, blonde hair into a ponytail, got up from her desk and smoothed her black pencil skirt down.  
"Mr. Northman why don't you follow me this way towards Mr. Stackhouse's office?" she said politely.  
"Okay thank you. Oh and please just call me Eric I like it better, Sookie," said Eric as they walked towards Mr. Stackhouse's office.  
"That'll be no problem, Eric. Alright here we are and if you need anything don't bother to just holler for me," said Sookie with a warm smile before she opened the office door, " Mr. Stackhouse, this is Eric Northman for you."  
"Thank you Sookie, please hold all my calls for the next hour," instructed Mr. Stackhouse kindly, "Mr. Northman, why don't you take a seat right here?"  
"Before I leave can I get you both anything to drink. Some coffee or tea, maybe?" asked Sookie.  
"I would love some coffee," said Mr. Stackhouse.  
"I think I would like some coffee too, straight up black please," responded Eric.  
"I'll be back soon," Sookie said as she exited the office.  
"Well nice to meet you Mr. Northman. How was the drive from Pennsylvania?" asked Mr. Stackhouse.  
"It was long, but my sister Nora and I got to see a lot of interesting sites along the way, Mr. Stackhouse," said Eric.  
"Oh please just call me James. Sookie only calls me that because I'm her dad and she doesn't want the rest of the office to think I'm treating her any differently than any of my other employees. Is it okay if I just call you, Eric, not Mr. Northman?" explained James.  
"I understand and yes Eric is fine," said Eric.  
"So let me go over what you Sam be doing for your job right now. I'm going to put you as an assistant to me on one of my smaller cases so I can get a good sense on your work ethic before I put you on bigger cases. Sookie will be your assistant for your work load since she is going into her second year of law school in the fall so I want to give her some experience working on a case. You came highly recommended so I hope you do not disappoint," explained James seriously, "Do you have any questions for me?"  
"Mr. Stackhouse, Eric here is your coffees nice and hot," Sookie said as she entered the room.  
"Thank you," they both said.  
"Sookie you are going to be working on Tanya Brady's estate case with Eric. Why don't you two look over the file in Eric's office?" ordered James.  
"That sounds great, but who Sam work reception?" asked Sookie.  
"I'll get Jane to cover until I hire someone new. Now show Eric to his office and start working!" said James as he gestured towards the door.  
Eric and Sookie left James's office and walked over to Eric's brand new office to start working. They worked throughout the morning and most of the early afternoon until it was lunchtime.  
"I'm hungry, Eric, how about you?" asked Sookie as she closed the file on her lap and placed it on the large brown desk.  
"Me too, what do you usually do for lunch?" asked Eric.  
"Well there is a little place about a five minute walk from here. Would you like to go over there?" asked Sookie.  
"Sure that sounds great. Let's go then," said Eric as he got up from his desk chair.  
After a short walk they arrived at Arielle's. It served traditional southern food with all the fixen's. Their server led them to a table and took their drink orders.  
"So what do you recommend to eat?" asked Eric as he scanned the menu.  
"Well the fried chicken breast with gravy and mashed potatoes is always a favorite of mine," said Sookie thoughtfully.  
"I Sam get that then," Eric said as he put his menu down.  
"I think I Sam too, Eric," Sookie said before she took a drink of her Cola.  
There waiter came a moment later and took their orders down.  
"So is Sookie short for anything or is it just Sookie?" asked Eric.  
"Well my real name is Suzanna Faith when I was little my older brother Jason nicknamed me Sookie. Some people just call me Sookie too. Is Eric short for anything?" explained Sookie.  
"My full name is Eric Edward Northman, but I have always been called Eric since I can remember. I have a younger sister named Nora, but I call her sissy just to bug her sometimes," Eric said with a laugh.  
"That's funny. Does your sister live in Savannah too? Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" asked Sookie.  
"Nora is my only sibling and she moved to Savannah with me. We just moved into a house on Birdie Lane so she has put herself in charge of decorating it while she is trying to find a job here. She is 23 and I'm 26. Do you have any other siblings?" explained Eric.  
"Nora sounds like a really interesting person. I'd love to meet her one day. I have my older brother Jason who is 26, then there is me and I'm 23 and my little sister Maya who is 17. Oh and by the way my dad is Mr. Stackhouse. I don't want people in the office to treat me differently because I am his daughter, you know?" said Sookie as the waiter put their plates down on the table.  
"Your dad actually told me earlier today, but I get what you are saying," Eric said before he put a piece of the chicken in his mouth, "Oh my God, this is so good!"  
"Of course he did and I told you it was going to be delicious," said Sookie.  
They enjoyed the rest of their lunch together before the returned back to work. They work the rest of the day until five o'clock. By the end of the day Eric and Sookie both new that they had found a great friend in each other.  
"Hey Eric before you head home I was wondering if you and Nora would like to come over for dinner on Saturday night?" asked Sookie.  
"Yeah that'd be great. I will tell Nora and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sookie," Eric said happily.  
"Goodnight Eric. Be at my house around six and I'll text you my address," Sookie said before she got into her car.


	3. Sam & Jessica's "Agreement"

May 25, 2012:  
2563 Birdie Lane Savannah, Georgia  
As Eric and Nora were about to get into his black Ford Fiesta Nora Marshall walked over to them.  
"Where are y'all going right now?" asked Jessica questioningly.   
"We got invited to dinner by a girl I work with named Sookie Stackhouse. Do you happen to know her?" asked Eric.  
"I just so do happen to know Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. I did all my school year with her. I didn't know she worked with her dad. Is she still dating Sam Thompson?" Jessica asked knowing the answer was, no.  
"She has not mentioned him to me, but I've only known her for three days," said Eric quickly so he could leave," I have to go now Jessica. I Sam see you later."  
"Oh of course go on right ahead now. See you later, neighbor," Jessica said as she waved goodbye to them with a fake sweet smile on her face, "Have a great time you two!"  
As they drove away Jessica went into her house and got ready for her shift at the bar. After getting ready she drove ten minutes to work.  
Thompson's Bar  
"Your late again, Jessica," said Sam Thompson from the behind the bar.  
"When did you start caring?" asked Jessica sharply.  
"Since I became your manager, Jessica. What's wrong with you today?" asked Sam.  
"Nothing, I'm fine. You know Sookie is dating the new guy in town, Eric, right?" Nora lied knowing that it would bother him.  
"Oh really? That's interesting news," said Sam thoughtfully while he remember a conversation with Sookie from a month ago.  
"Sookie, you know that I Sam always love you. Why don't you give me another shot?" pleaded Eric as he paced outside of the law office.  
"I told you since I transferred back here from Texas that I don't feel that way about you anymore. You were my first love, but I am not in love with you," explained Sookie.  
"Maybe you've just forgotten how it really was between us before you left. We dated for almost four years! I still can't believe you gave that up to go to college in Dallas," said Sam with passion in his voice.  
"Our relationship was going downhill fast before I even knew I was accepted for school in Dallas. This isn't just about me not wanting to date you, I don't really want to date anyone right now, Sam. I have to head home now, please don't come see me again," Sookie said as she walked to her car, "Goodbye, Sam."  
"Bye, Sookie," Sam said softly as he watched her get into her car.  
"Well I got to get ready for my set tonight, Sam. See in you in a bit," Jessica said as she walked backstage to finish getting ready.  
About an hour later Jessica was finally ready to perform onstage. She came onstage wearing a short red dress with her blonde hair in sultry waves. A moment later Lace and Leather by Britney Spears began playing. Nora started strutting onstage and her plan was put in place.  
French finger tips, red lips, bitch is dangerous  
Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush

Can't take it no more,  
I've got to have more tonight (tonight)  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
Alright, let's go...

[Chorus:]  
Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy... on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather

As she sang the following line she walked on the bar over to Sam and started flirting with him. Sam was a little bit taken aback by this, but he just assumed that this was part of her new act for the song. After flirting with him she walked back over to the stage with the spotlight following her.

Heels 6-inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip  
Look but don't touch, unless you want to lose your innocence

Can't take it no more  
I've got to have more tonight  
Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
Night, night, night, night, night, night...  
Let's go...

[Chorus]

Leather, leather, leather, leather, leather

Lace and leather, lace and leather  
Leather, leather, leather, leather, leather  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

[Chorus x2]  
Jessica finished her set after a few more songs. She changed into her bartending outfit and went to work. After a few more hours of work it was time to close up. The only two people left in the bar was Jessica and Sam.  
"What did you think of my set tonight, Sam?" asked Jessica as she walked slowly towards him.  
"I thought it was pretty great. You did a new song, the Britney Spears one, right?" he said.  
"Yeah it was new. Before you head out can you listen to me sing a new song for tomorrow. Just let me change super quick," asked Jessica hopefully.  
"Sure," Sam said as he sat down in front of the stage.  
A few minutes later Jessica emerged wearing a low cut tight black dress with a short jean jacket on.  
"Give me a few minutes to warm up, Sam," said Jessica.  
Jessica went over to her MP3 player and she started rehearsing while Sam went to finish cleaning the bar.  
(Sam, Jessica, together)  
When the song started to play and Sam looked up and saw Jessica again he began singing.  
Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you, mmm

But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too

Jessica looked up from her lyrics when she heard Sam signing. Before he finished his last verse Jessica started walking on the bar top towards him. She then began singing the next verse. 

Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
Oh and when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door

'Cause I gotta have faith  
I gotta have faith  
'Cause I gotta have faith, faith,  
'cause I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith

Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to lover boy rules

Sam sang this part while he was thinking about Sookie. As the song progressed the tension between them became extremely apparent. They started dancing closer and closer to each other.

 

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

Yes I've gotta have faith...  
Mmm, I gotta have faith  
'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, faith,  
I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith

Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I'll wait for something more

Cuz I gotta have faith  
Mmm I gotta have faith  
Because I got to have faith-a-faith-a-faith  
We've gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith  
When the song ended they looked up at each other with passion in their eyes and kissed.   
"What's going to happen with us now?" asked Sam after he pulled away from the kiss.  
"I don't know, but all I know is that right now I really just want to go back to your house and continue this," Jessica said sexily.  
"What if we just keep it like this just a friends with benefits relationship? No real, true emotions between us other than friendship," suggested Sam.  
"Okay, let's do it," Jessica said with the hopes that this may turn into something else.  
After their mutual agreement of the terms of their relationship they drove to Sam's house and sealed the deal.


End file.
